


For Now

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kuroko has a great butt tho and that IS canon I have decided, M/M, Seductive Kuroko, Smut, honestly what is this fic, slight crack, this fic is so so far from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi has some inappropriate thoughts during the Rakuzan/Seirin game and has to scurry off to deal with it. Kuroko follows him. Things ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixieyoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoon/gifts).



> lord jesus have mercy on my poor soul
> 
> THNX 2 MARI FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH THIS DUMB IDEA. I hope u liek reading it. Also thanks to Nico for brainstorming with me even tho I ended up using aprox. 1% of your ideas. 
> 
> I'm not participating in Akakuro week but I still want to write about them XD Anyway, I hope you like this.

**_Kuroko_ **

Kuroko had noticed his opponent’s movements were different than usual. Of course, Akashi continued to be a veritable threat on the court, but he seemed ever so slightly off. He kept glancing at Kuroko, and although he wasn’t being sloppy or careless by any means, Kuroko felt like something was wrong. Hopefully Akashi’s strange behaviour was nothing to worry about, but Kuroko did wonder what he was thinking.

* * *

 

**_Akashi_ **

‘Tetsuya’s ass is so _round_. My god, he’s incredible. Wait, stop thinking that. Concentrate. But my god is it _round_.’

* * *

 

**_Kuroko_ **

The very second the halftime break started, Akashi immediately scurried off the court, briefly murmured something to Mibuchi, and then disappeared out the doors to the back areas, where the locker rooms were. Kuroko noticed his teammates talking; Mibuchi giggling to himself and Mayuzumi was shaking his shoulders. Kuroko could hear him from here, yelling for Mibuchi to “please kill me”. Their other teammates seemed completely oblivious to whatever was going on.

“What do you think they’re up to?” Kagami asked, stepping up to Kuroko.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. Excuse me a minute, I need to use the restroom,” Kuroko said. He hurried off in the direction Akashi went before Kagami could get another word in.

Kuroko had a pretty good idea of what was going on. He wasn’t blind to the way he affected Akashi, not after what happened in middle school. They’d been romantically involved in their third year, and while they may not be considered exactly _friends_ anymore, Kuroko still cared for Akashi, and he knew Akashi still cared for him. Apparently more than Kuroko had realised.

He opened the Rakuzan locker room door to find Akashi facing one of the lockers.

“Tetsuya, what are you doing here?” he asked over his shoulder cautiously. He was sweating, more than he should have been for how much they’d been playing. At this angle, Kuroko couldn’t see the front of his body. So obvious.

“Akashi-kun, you seem to be having a problem.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

Kuroko stepped forward and grabbed Akashi’s wrist, tugging him so they were facing each other. Akashi didn’t stop him, and Kuroko could now quite easily see the tent in his pants.

“I think this speaks for itself,” Kuroko said, gesturing down.

Akashi stared at the floor. “Well you caught me. What do you intend to do about it?”

Kuroko smiled gently. “The locker room doors lock, you know.”

“What?”

He let go of Akashi and walked back to the door. He flicked the lock shut, then walked back.

“We won’t be interrupted this way,” he explained, still smiling.

Akashi’s eyes widened. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“What do you think I’m suggesting?” Kuroko asked innocently.

Akashi grunted. “Don’t try that with me.”

Kuroko smiled. “But teasing you is so fun, Akashi-kun.” He trailed a hand lightly down Akashi’s arm.

Akashi growled, then grabbed Kuroko and threw him against the lockers. He pinned their bodies together and kissed Kuroko, pushing his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko melted into his touch, letting Akashi be forceful with him. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing against Akashi’s already hard cock through their shorts. Akashi growled again, and with one hand pushed Kuroko’s hips back against the wall, the other picking up his wrists and holding them above his head with enough strength to bruise. Good thing Kuroko wore wristbands.

“What on earth were you thinking of to get yourself into this state?” he asked as Akashi started biting and sucking at his neck.

“Quiet.”

“ _Hmm_ ,” Kuroko hummed in amusement. He closed his eyes blissfully.

Akashi pulled back and started pushing down Kuroko’s shorts, taking his underwear with them. “Turn around,” he said in a low voice.

Kuroko shivered and did as he was told, pressing his palms flat against the cold metal in front of him. Akashi nudged his knees further apart.

“Look at me,” Akashi instructed.

Kuroko turned his head a little more, looking at Akashi over his shoulder. Akashi pressed his fingers at Kuroko’s lips, pushing until they parted and slid inside. Kuroko eagerly sucked on them, closing his eyes and moaning softly. He opened one eye carefully to see Akashi staring at him with a blush across his cheeks. Oh yes, Kuroko knew how to work him perfectly.

Akashi pulled his fingers back and grabbed Kuroko’s hips, pulling them back a bit so Kuroko was slightly bent. He ran a hand down Kuroko’s back, stroking over the curve of his ass and squeezing the soft flesh gently.

“You’ve been having too many milkshakes,” Akashi said.

“What? Are you saying I’m fat?” Kuroko asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder again. Akashi was smirking.

“Not at all. You’ve just grown into your body,” he replied, patting Kuroko’s backside gently.

Feeling impatient, and now slightly annoyed in embarrassment, Kuroko wiggled his hips a little, hoping to coax Akashi into getting on with it. It had the desired effect, as he felt Akashi spreading his cheeks a little. There was a soft, wet press between them, and Kuroko pressed his face to the cold metal of the locker. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Akashi’s fingers sliding into him at last, and Kuroko wriggled back on them a little.

“Patience,” Akashi said calmly.

“No.”

Akashi laughed. “Fine.”

He thrust his fingers in harder, and Kuroko let out a long moan when they immediately rubbed against his sweet spot. After months of only texting for contact, Akashi still, of course, knew Kuroko’s body too well. A shiver ran through him as Akashi rubbed the spot again.

“Akashi-kun,” he said.

“Hm?”

“Hurry up.”

“It’ll hurt if I don’t do this properly.”

“ _Do it_.”

“I find it interesting that you’re so happily offering yourself to me despite this being my problem in the first place.”

“Just put it _in_ already.”

Akashi chuckled. “So eager. Very well.”

Kuroko screwed up his face a little in annoyance, though that expression quickly changed when Akashi’s fingers were replaced by something much better.

“Aa-ah!” he cried, jerking against the wall slightly from the force Akashi put into his thrust.

He could feel his legs shaking from effort already, but he forced himself to keep standing. If he collapsed now, he’d never hear the end of it. It was a bad enough problem in middle school, and he didn’t need Akashi’s teasing over the issue to continue into their high school life.

“Are you struggling, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko bit his lip. “N-No.”

Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s stomach – a protective net in case he fell. Kuroko gritted his teeth and leaned his weight on Akashi’s arm, giving in to his fate. He had to admit, it was easier to have his weight be held up. With Akashi’s other hand, he rubbed Kuroko’s hip gently.

“You’re so predictable,” he said.

Kuroko wanted to frown, but the thought fled his mind when Akashi thrust particularly hard against his sweet spot and he saw stars. His hands weakly clawed at the metal in front of him, and he noticed he was even drooling a little bit. Suddenly Akashi pulled out, and Kuroko made a little whine, only to have Akashi flipping him around and lifting him up. He pushed back into Kuroko, now holding his weight up completely.

“What are you doing that for?” Kuroko asked, his head lolling to the side weakly. He was unable to keep his eyes open for long.

“It’s better this way,” Akashi said, nipping at Kuroko’s neck playfully.

He pushed Kuroko up the locker, then tugged him down onto his cock with each thrust. Kuroko just held his arms and legs around Akashi tightly, biting down on his lip harshly. He knew he wouldn’t be dropped, it was more that he felt like if he didn’t cling onto Akashi, his brain might explode from how amazing he felt. Akashi thrust up hard again and Kuroko couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. He clawed at Akashi’s back, though his short nails wouldn’t do any damage through the thick jersey material. Kuroko was unsure how he felt about that. It was probably for the best, but it was ever so slightly disappointing. He used to love marking Akashi’s back. Actually, he thought it was pretty funny how Kise would bounce up to Akashi in the locker room and ask what happened, only for him to casually respond, “Tetsuya happened”. Akashi thrust again and Kuroko forgot all about Kise.

“Akashi-kun,” he whined pleadingly.

“What?” Akashi asked, his voice a little breathless from effort.

“Help,” was all Kuroko said in a childish voice.

Akashi chuckled again. “What, you can’t do it yourself? Must I do everything?”

“Yes.”

Akashi grinned and shifted Kuroko’s weight so he was mostly held up by the locker, with assistance from one of Akashi’s hands. The other he brought between them to gently stroke Kuroko.

“That better?” he asked.

Kuroko whimpered and nodded. He let Akashi think he was in control, but really, Kuroko was. He had Akashi wrapped around his little finger. Akashi would do anything Kuroko asked him to. He came to that very thought, crying out softly and squeezing his limbs around Akashi tighter as his release spilled over Akashi’s hand. Akashi was close behind him, moaning as he pushed into Kuroko once more. Kuroko could feel Akashi’s come dripping out when he slid out and set Kuroko back on his feet. He grimaced, squirming on the spot a little at the uncomfortable feeling.

“You begged for it,” Akashi said in response to his wriggling.

“I know. Are you feeling better?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi had the decency to blush a little. “Yes.”

“You’re not going to pop another boner during the second half of the game are you?”

Akashi smirked. “Hopefully not, but one never knows when you’re running around, looking so delectable. Honestly I don’t know how your entire team hasn’t tried to ravish you.”

Kuroko grimaced again. “Please, no. I don’t want to think about any of them like that.”

“Well, good. You’re mine and mine alone,” Akashi said, pulling Kuroko against him.

Kuroko smiled, patting Akashi’s back gently. “Yes, of course. It was nice to spend time with you again. It’s been too long.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry it took this long.”

“Mm,” Kuroko shrugged. “I wasn’t ready for that before.”

“So does this mean you want to continue where we left off?” Akashi asked curiously.

“I’d rather start over again. Where we left off wasn’t such a nice place,” Kuroko reminded him.

“True.” Akashi glanced at the door and sighed. “Perhaps we should return to the court. The half time break will be nearly up.”

“I don’t want to go back out there like this.”

“Deal with it. You wanted this just as much as I did.”

Kuroko pouted. “You have no sympathy.”

“Not when you brought this situation on yourself.”

“Hey, I wanted to help _you_ out.”

Akashi blushed again. “And I thank you for doing so. Now get dressed.”

“You’re buying me a milkshake after I win today.”

“Oh am I? I see how it is.”

“You will. Just watch.”

Akashi smiled. “Anything you want.”

Kuroko smiled back. Unfortunately, he couldn’t risk holding hands with Akashi as they returned, but just knowing how things had turned out was good enough. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this. I love getting feedback. Your comments make me a more sinful person.


End file.
